Ballad of the Wind
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Kuchiki Hisana ventures out in the world of humans as she learns to embrace her impending fate.  Hisana centric, post winter war. -ByaHisa-


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.** I only own the plot. The characters and the song used in this story rightfully belonged to their respective author and composer.

_Hazuki Saiuno:_ Yosh! Hello there~ ! This is my first time doing a Bleach ficlet, and it's ByaHisa (second to my top pair after all. XD) I don't know but I should've been doing and completing my other fics… (or indulge myself with reality =.=) and not start one more. Haha. Anyway, I couldn't help it! This idea's been bugging me for many days now and I was so determined to finish this one. I needed this to get out of my mind! Hahaha~

This one is Hisana-centric. Yes, I'm also one of those who desperately wanted to know more of her to the point of making her story… though I'm hoping that I haven't crossed the boundary of insanity yet. Still, this is just an idea. This takes place after World War III (lol Aizen war) so this would eventually fall under AU. This is the longest one-shot I've ever done in my life. And… I'll be very sorry for errors and stuff you'd find in this one (knocked out already). But more importantly, thank you for giving a time to read this. =) Enjoy!

**haori**- a lightweight silk jacket used to help keep the kimono clean and dry

**Shinigami** - Death God

**Seireitei** – Court of Pure Souls

**reiatsu** – spiritual pressure

**onee-san** – older sister

**oji-san** – uncle

**taichou** – captain

**Bakudō no Kyu :Geki**** - **Way of Binding 9: Strike

**Had****ō**** no Sanjuusan: Soukatsui** – Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down

___

* * *

_

_I gain everything,_

_and I lose everything._

_When I'm left with a blank page,_

_the fire of hope in my heart is always bright._

—_Ballad of the Wind and the Hills_

_

* * *

_

A bead of sweat trickled down Rukia's temple as her brows knitted together, her facial muscles almost rigid at the memo she has just received from her superiors.

News Flash: Her sister, Kuchiki Hisana, was currently missing in Soul Society and her reiatsu was totally undetectable as of the moment.

"Oi, Rukia." Ichigo, her companion from the time being, tried breaking her from reverie. They continued to walk down town side by side. "Do you think that… she's here?"

Where else could have she been if not in the world of living? The raven haired shinigami restrained from answering that way. In other worlds, peharps? The worst case scenario would be in Hueco Mundo, though she immediately erased that thought.

"She's definitely here." Rukia concluded one-sidedly. "Hisana onee-sama…"

It has been three years since they found out the truth behind Hisana's supposed "death". It was then revealed that she had been put in a deep slumber after she was proclaimed to be dead due to illness and weak body. But the mystery behind it intrigued many people —the one who caused this phenomenon and how it was done were still being investigated by the Kuchiki clan. Since Aizen's defeat, the issue about her has been concealed as ordered by the head of the greatest noble clan in Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Her husband.

Ichigo cringed at the last thought. That could really be perilous when it came to his clan, most especially Rukia and his wife, Hisana. "Shouldn't we start looking for her? Who knows where she could be now. In Paris? Italy? Or even in Antarctica—"

He received a full roundhouse kick, as expected.

"That hurts! You—"

Facing him with her acting smiling face, she said. "One piece of advice, Kurosaki-kun."

"Huh?" He mumbled as he rubbed his damaged chin.

"Don't you dare say that to my brother."

And that was one of the things he would never commit in his life, the Karakura Shinigami representative decided.

* * *

Hisana lifted her eyelids bit by bit as rays of sunlight penetrated the window, thus awakening her. Though she still felt like there was a mass on her head, she tried to get up to view her surroundings more clearly.

She is in a room, more specifically in a clinic. Things were commonly covered with white— the linens, some chairs, and the wall. Her attention was then averted to the sound of gushing water a few meters from her, and then she saw a young girl with brown hair approach her.

"Oh you're already awake." The girl smiled at her. "Dad!"

A loud 'coming' was heard not far from them as a middle-aged man clad in a white uniform appeared before them. "Hey, don't move yet. Your face is still a little flushed."

"I'm sorry for causing trouble…" Hisana apologized, her voice still faint. She then bowed her head a little for respect.

"No problem. We can't just abandon a beautiful woman fainting in front of our house, can we?" The man said, chuckling. "By the way, I'm Kurosaki Isshin, I run this small clinic… and this is my cute daughter." He then pointed his finger on the beaming girl beside him.

"Kurosaki Yuzu! Nice to meet you!"

Hisana stared at them for a time before responding. _K-Kurosaki? It can't be… _"Nice to meet you too. I am Kuchiki Hisana."

Isshin's eyes sharpened.

"Ku-Kuchiki?" Yuzu mumbled, doubtful. "I think I've heard of that na—"

"Aha~ Yuzu-chan!" Her father suddenly intervened as she tried to dig her brain. "Aren't you going to shop for today's dinner? Your handsome father will be in-charged here, don't worry."

The young girl jerked in realization. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, dad!" She bid farewell to her patient and then she hurried off to her appointment, leaving the two alone in the room.

"Isn't she a very bright girl?" Hisana was about to get off of the bed when the man with her prevented her from doing so. She decided to stay, and fixed her dress instead. "Her liveliness must have come from her mother…"

"You thought so, too?" Isshin handed her a cup of tea, and thanked by her. "Although she's not here anymore, she must be happy somewhere watching her kids grew up with smiling faces."

Hisana instantly clamped her mouth with her hand, looking downwards. She was surprised enough to feel guilty about something she shouldn't have brought up. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean—"

Isshin only laughed at her. "Don't mind, don't mind. I think you apologize too much." He paused for a fake drama. "I honestly want people, especially from beauty like you, to show appreciation to me, not be sorry. It makes me feel like I'm a useless guy making a girl apologize repeatedly. Huwa…"

"I am truly blessed, sir, for I have been saved by someone like you." She smiled and bowed once again. "Thank you."

"Aiyaaa…You're too formal. You can call me Isshin. Or Dr. Isshin by mistake." This man surely loved to make jests. "Anyway, I can see that you're not from here, Hisana-san."

Hisana's violet orbs slightly widened. "The truth is—"

"And judging from your appearance, you look a bit younger than my wife when she was still alive… you're stunning, too."

She blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sir, I'm actually old enough to be a great grandmother to anyone here in this world."

So she didn't intend to lie about it, Isshin thought, smiling. She was a pure and honest woman, like his third daughter. "I know. You're in a gigai, aren't you? You must have met a man called Urahara on your way here."

Hisana gulped. This man knew that she was not really from the world they were in. And he was also aware about the gigai and Urahara she first met. Who could this man be? "Y-You know?"

Isshin winked at her. "You must be searching for someone. The one whom I am very, very familiar with!"

"Yes." She immediately replied, determined to lay out all her intentions. Isshin must know a few things about her, so she must not beat around the bush any further. "I am looking for someone named Kurosaki Ichigo, sir. "

Though that doesn't seem to be the answer he was expecting from her.

* * *

"I'm home."

Ichigo immediately entered his home and placed his belongings on a chair. He was greeted by Karin, who was already on the dining table, and he was about to receive a welcome back kick from his father as usual. Knowing this type of welcoming, he completely dodged it.

"You're so slow! What do you think the time is?" Isshin reprimanded his son in his typical pitch.

"And what do you think I am, an elementary student?" Ichigo retorted, ready to smack his father's face with no hesitation.

"For a brain like yours, it would suffice!"

"What did you say!"

The two started beating each other on the background until Yuzu emerged from the kitchen holding a pot.

"Mou! Why don't you help us preparing instead?" Karin was the first one to comply with her request as the duo began composing themselves. "Dad, Ichi-nii, please behave. We have a guest today, but I can't help but feel sorry for her because of you two!"

Isshin and Ichigo immediately complied. Women completely overpower them especially in their family.

"Guest?" Ichigo then asked. It was really rare for them to have a visitor, in this hour particularly. "Who might—"

"It's fine, Yuzu-chan." A woman with long jet black hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing an apron suddenly popped into the scene. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Good evening, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun."

Silence followed.

The orange-haired hero's jaws parted at the sight of her. He could not believe what he was seeing. He was silenced, feeling that his skill for speaking was taken from him. His family averted their eyes from Ichigo to Hisana, and vice versa, feeling curious about the situation. Yuzu raised her eyebrow in confusion, Karin smirked, and their father wore a sly grin on his face.

"Cat got your tongue, huh?" Isshin taunted, amazed at how surprise his son was. "This must be the first time you've seen her… or are you confusing her with someone else?" Isshin grinned even more, making Ichigo's face heat up in both anger and embarrassment. He surely loves to tease him, especially when he was this tongue-tied to a condition. "Don't be friends with my stupid son, Hisana-san. He's a delinquent, you see. Haha!"

Hisana sweat-dropped. They must have a unique relationship as family after all.

"H-Hisana… You are Kuchiki Hisana?" Pointing his finger to her, Ichigo managed to say, still unmoving from his spot. The woman in question nodded genuinely.

Oh hell. The one he and Rukia have been searching that he had to skip classes for was actually in their house all along!

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii? Your face looks like you've just seen a ghost or something…"

He reserved the thought of saying that he's been seeing spirits since he was small.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan is NOT her. In a few years time, she would." It was Karin who pulled the trigger of his temperament. She then settled on a chair nonchalantly, ready to eat. "Aren't you feeling a little lucky today?"

He could not take any more of this. "You guys…"

They all looked at him.

"DON'T SUGGEST MY THOUGHTS!"

* * *

"I apologize for rudeness, Hisana-san. I was just surprised seeing you here." Ichigo managed to say as he settled down on a chair. Though he still feel quite awkward facing the real thing –he defended in his mind that he had only seen her on a picture, not because he was reminded of certain someone— he steadily redeemed himself from constant and subtle taunts emitted by his sister Karin and father. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you, too, Ichigo-san." Hisana responded genuinely.

His lips curved into a small smile as he turned his attention on the dishes presented before him. "Are you the one who made the dinner?"

"That's right, Ichi-nii! She's really a great cook, I'm so envious!" Yuzu almost squealed in delight, admiring Hisana totally. When she presented herself to cook, saying that it was the only thing she could do to repay them, the young girl was almost taken back from the woman's expressions— gentle, and mother-like; she was almost reminded of her mother when they were together. And as Hisana started preparing the ingredients up to the cooking process, she was greatly astounded. Remarkable agility and accuracy—like a professional chef. It was like she was really used to it. "I didn't help at all! Huwa~! Please make me your apprentice!"

Isshin held his thumb up. "It's really delicious, Hisana-san. I'm entrusting my daughter to you. We might just consider having a restaurant in the near future." Karin, on the other hand, thanked and praised her for the food normally.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal… but I'm not g-great… it's just that, I've been doing that since…" Hisana paused, feeling no need to continue what she was about to say. She had to stop remembering the memories from coming back to her.

Her silence didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo, thinking that she must have remembered something bad from her experiences. He had known a little of her through the last man he battled to save Rukia, and the rest was completed by her sister. She had been through a lot of things, most of which were tough, life and death situations. "Still, it's been a while since someone had cooked for us. And it's really good, Hisana-san. Thank you."

Hisana appreciated them. "This is the only thing I can do to return the favor of saving me…"

"Eh?" Ichigo uttered out of the blue, surprised. "Has anything happened to you?"

"Yuzu found her passing out in front of the house. We took her in and gave her some medications." Isshin answered. "But you'll have to spend the night here, Hisana-san, and have a complete bed rest."

She was about to refuse respectfully when Yuzu pleaded her not to.

"I see." Ichigo said, understanding the situation. "In any case, did my stupid father do something on—" Isshin cut him off by shoving a tempura on his mouth. "I wouldn't go down and do something irreconcilable to my benevolence, unlike you!"

"What did you—!"

"Good evening, everyone!"

All of them turned to look at the one who has just intruded the house.

"O-Oi…!" Ichigo garbled. "Couldn't you be more…"

"Rukia." It was Hisana who abruptly interjected in a gradual manner, getting off of her seat. "My sister…"

Rukia's smiling face was been replaced by a shocked one as she recognized the presence of someone whom she has been searching for. "O-Onee-sama!" She did not waste any more of time; she immediately went to her sister's side and embraced her. Hisana hugged her back, smiling. "I've missed you, Rukia."

No other words have been said afterwards, that the Kurosaki family watched the seemingly reunion of the siblings in silence. Tears started to dwell in Yuzu's eyes , although there were things she still could not understand, she was relatively touched. Karin and Isshin smiled. And Ichigo smirked, closing his eyes. _Finally._

They have not seen each other for almost a year. Rukia was stationed in Karakura to assist Ichigo in fighting off hollows and pursuing some suspicious creatures. Hisana, on the other hand, was on her last phase of recuperation in Soul Society. When they met for the first time was a significant moment for them. The younger sister truly shed tears, totally breaking the rule concerning emotions inwardly. So did Hisana, and from that on, they have become closer than they could ever think of.

Rukia detached herself from her older sister. Smiling, she said. "It's been a while." She then came into a realization that they were in front of Ichigo's family, who knew nothing about their relationship, let alone Hisana. Bowing her head for respect, she apologized. "Ah, I'm sorry Oji-sama, I was—"

"Aiya, not you too. You and your sister seemed to ask for forgiveness too much! Don't sweat it." Isshin said, waving his hand.

Karin was astonished on how they almost look alike in appearance. Yuzu exploded out crying at what has just transpired. She had a hard time keeping her contained feelings within her, and she could not hold it any longer . "I think this is fate!" Ichigo cringed at her. Her instincts being a drama fan would be coming out in a few seconds. "Ichi-nii, who brought Rukia-chan, and Hisana-chan, who was looking for Ichi-nii… kyaaa! I thought it only happens in soap operas but… wonderful!"

Karin narrowed her eyes. "From that viewpoint, I don't think it suggests a good idea, Yuzu."

Going in sync with his brown-haired daughter, Isshin began unleashing his animated cries. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… good job, stupid son! I don't think a reward is worthy enough for a good deed you've done. "

"You can start by concluding that act." Ichigo replied frankly.

Hisana and Rukia both chuckled lightly. Karin then turned to get their attention while her other family members were busy fighting off each other. "Do join us, Rukia-chan. Hisana-san is the one who prepared the dinner. And you would certainly like it."

"I would love to take the offer, Karin-chan." Rukia thanked as she joined them, and Hisana followed then.

"This calls for a celebration." Isshin declared. "With Rukia-chan and Hisana-chan, Yuzu, Karin, and the handsome me, and of course, Ichigo-baka's spring time of youth. Itadakimasu!"

They all laughed, except for Ichigo who was busy chanting curses at his father.

"As expected, Onee-sama. The food is superb." Rukia commented as soon as she tasted the food. "I wonder when I will be able to learn from you…"

"You think so too, Rukia-chan?" Yuzu said, concurring with her. "I'm also asking for apprenticeship. I'm totally in love with her style!"

"Then start stopping from wondering, Rukia. It won't be of any use to you. Totally impossible." Ichigo teased, smirking at Rukia who was across him thinking the kind of spell she would use to him later on. Then he pointed his utensils at a dish. "I remembered that one. It's the same with what you had cooked for me, right?"

His last statement became a detonator to his family, especially to Yuzu and Isshin. They went all silent.

"Eh?" Ichigo muttered out of the strange silence he was experiencing.

"Please tell me he's lying, Rukia-chan." Isshin started his dramatic act again.

"No, that was unfair Rukia-chan!" Yuzu pouted. "Unless, it is really something special dedicated to Ichi-nii only…"

Rukia beamed as she began performing her high-pitched high school student act again. "Oh, but it's really nothing special… I only did that to make sure I was making the dish right… I wouldn't want to make something awful so I let Kurosaki-kun try it out for me. And it passed, he said."

Ichigo frowned. _You midget… making me the guinea pig!_

"Ahhh. How thoughtful you are. But next time, you can do that without asking his help. I'd be more than willing to aid you!" Isshin beamed widely.

"Ichi-nii. Why do you look so disappointed?" Karin mocked him. "Ah, I see. You thought that she made it mainly for you, and it turned out that you're just a tester."

"Of course not." Ichigo defended himself as he swallowed the food on his mouth. "I just remembered how bad it was."

"Oi! Don't you dare insult my daughter's cooking!" Isshin interceded.

"Oh, really, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia retorted haughtily, teasing the hell out of Ichigo. "I just don't remember that commentary matching your reaction that time. Shall we call Ishida-kun to confirm that?"

And she got him successfully. "Shut up."

Hisana smiled as she stared Ichigo. He must have a special relationship with her younger sister, basing from their interaction. "You looked more attractive than what I have imagined you to be, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo tried to fight the redness on his face from her sudden compliment on him. "Where did you base that imagination?"

"From Rukia's perspectives."

"I think you'll have to redo your imagination, Hisana-san."Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes. "She is a complete vindictive slayer of sanity. Her greatest weapon is her art, and it can destroy human vision in an instant. Please don't let her describe things to you in draw—"

Rukia did something under the table which made Ichigo cry out in pain. "I think he's just exactly as I draw."

"You… MIDGET!" Massaging his damaged foot with the other, he garbled. "What the hell are you telling your sister about me… owww."

"Che. He's still far away from being called a true man." Isshin said. "Still not within his father's echelon."

"Well, a lot of my classmates have crush on Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said.

"Mine, too." Karin agreed. Her brother was turning into an idol in a faint comportment. "Ichi-nii's definitely a lady-killer, but he's actually dumb when it comes to them."

Rukia, Yuzu and Isshin laughed. Hisana giggled a little, trying to suppress her laughter. And Ichigo was not impressed. "You've managed to combine a compliment and an insult in one statement."

"Aiya, aiya, Masaki." Isshin mumbled out of his laughter. "I think our daughters were turning out to be good ladies! I think the emergence of our fourth daughter in the household would trigger a good hope for them."

"What are you babbling about, old man?" Ichigo asked, not understanding what his father was trying to say.

A big question mark appeared on Yuzu's head. "Fourth daughter?"

All eyes on Hisana. She, on the other hand, could not essentially get what was happening.

Tracing their father's incomprehensible logic, Rukia is his self-proclaimed third daughter. Hisana is her sister. Therefore, she would also fall as a daughter in Isshin's family tree.

"I know you're crazy enough but… I think the level of your insanity has just gone up a notch." Ichigo said, his eyes twitching in disbelief.

"Stupid old man." Karin said after realizing Isshin's train of thoughts. "She may be Rukia-chan's sister but she's someone at mom's caliber. Enough to be your wife."

"KARIN! What are you talking about? I would not commit such crime!" Isshin immediately retaliated to protect himself, twisting Karin's words into something they all know for definite he would not do. "Besides, Hisana-chan is already married."

Karin directed her gaze to Hisana. "You are, Hisana-san?"

Hisana noded, smilling. "Yes, I am."

Yuzu's eyes shimmered in patina at the new profound information she has just received. "Really? Huwa! That's nice! He must be like a prince, a sweet and handsome man destined to be with a princess like you!"

Rukia was not able to comprehend Ichigo's reaction towards his sister's feedback. She then laughed privately.

"No, Yuzu. He is," Ichigo interjected, keeping himself from twitching as he remembered that certain man. "… a _king_. A cruel, cruel king who would exterminate anyone, anything that would get in his way without faltering."

Hisana giggled, remembering the same reaction from her husband whenever they talk about him.

"Oh, and so the cruel King fell in love with the kindhearted princess. I think that is sweet." Karin concluded as she elicited a snort from Ichigo. "Ne, Ichi-nii. You must have known him for you to say that."

"No relations." The only connection they have is within the boundary of pride and death, Ichigo had been itching to say that out loud.

"They do have. I am actually the living witness to prove that." Rukia said as Ichigo glared at her. "They are… closer to each other than you could ever imagine. Best friends."

"Ehhhhh? How come you don't introduce him to us, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu sulked. "Details, please!"

"Agreed." Karin said. Isshin smirked at him, and then pretended that he also wanted to know. Hisana was trying to suppress her laughter. Ichigo thought that she must know their real relationship after all. and as soon as his orbs landed on Rukia, she immediately averted her gaze from him, feigning innocence.

"He's…" Ichigo trailed off, unwilling to answer. "He's Rukia's brother."

Karin and Yuzu both replied in unison. "B-Brother?"

"How come it turned out to be that way?" Yuzu immediately followed up. This matter was getting more and more confusing to her. "If he's Rukia's brother, and Hisana is Rukia's sister—"

"Aren't they technically siblings, too?" Karin finished it for Yuzu.

Ichigo sighed. It's definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Renji would definitely place his bet that his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, was currently suffering an inner turmoil due to his wife's disappearance despite his unemotional, not caring attitude that continued to deceive many people interacting with him.

He could feel it through his fluctuating spiritual pressure, but it was so subtle that it could go unnoticed by anyone. It hasn't been a day since it was announced that her reiatsu was currently untraceable. The captain wasn't really saying anything about it at all, their routine was just like the typical, but Renji could not deny the feeling of desperation going together with that man's aura as he went on.

But he couldn't really find any fault for him to feel that way. Byakuya had suffered severely from the supposed loss of his wife, and now that he has learned that she was alive all along, he was determined to do everything to prevent her from leaving him again.

"Taichou." Renji called out politely as he spotted Byakuya walking along the corridor of their squad's barracks. The sixth squad captain stopped and looked at him impassively.

"There's no need for you to come with me. I will definitely find her." Renji averred. "They pro—"

Renji wasn't even finished to what he was saying when Byakuya closed his eyes and resumed walking.

"It does not matter."

He didn't dare to continue talking anymore, and admitted defeat. Renji then heaved a sigh.

_It does matter._

Once Kuchiki Byakuya decided, other attempts would only fall into futility.

* * *

After explaining things to them, that Rukia was an adopted sister of Hisana's husband, and that she was Hisana's long lost sister, Ichigo finally managed to breathe comfortably. It was already a sweet time for lulling himself to sleep, and now he headed towards his room. He subsequently opened the door and entered his room, only to find himself in another surprising moment.

Just two ladies sitting on his bed who seemed to be in a deep conversation, that they had only noticed his presence when he cleared his throat.

"Your rooms are—"

Ichigo was not able to finish his statement when he noticed tears trickling down Hisana's cheeks as she held her head down; strands of her silky hair partially covered her tear-stained eyes. He then began to feel tiny stinging sensation in his chest. He must have a wrong timing barging in like that.

Rukia was about to reach for her sister's shoulder when the other suddenly stood up, still trying to hide her face. Hsana then bowed to Ichigo and forced herself to gather the voice she could deliver without messing up. "I-I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun." She then went to the closet, and hid herself inside. "Please let me stay here… for a while…"

Her last words were faintly said. Rukia briefly gave ichigo a look, telling him to understand the situation and let her be for a while. She doesn't have to say it; her actions were enough to tell him what was going on. Although he was quite dumbfounded when the older sister entered his closet.

They could both feel through the closet door that Hisana was trying her hardest not to cry her pent-up feelings out loud. Stillness surrounded the whole vicinity, and none of them dared to move. This time of the night was just right to ease everybody's feelings, to recover both the heart and mind's energy of someone who has spent a lot of it during the day, and to prepare for tomorrow. But for others, this was the time when they would muse over things that have disturbed them; nightmares infiltrating their whole being and continued to hunt them, making them unprepared for tomorrow's coming.

Ichigo clenched his fist lightly, feeling relatively useless. He couldn't actually stand seeing others bounded with sadness and sufferings. From a girl in particular. He may be strong physically, but when it came to emotion, he was likely to succumb into its very essence—feeling total helplessness. That was the reason he continued to fight and be strong enough to protect especially people within his reach.

His eyes then fell on the woman, who understood the situation the most, as she followed the path of her sister and leaned on the closet door. She stayed still for a while, most probably to find the right chance to obtain the troubled woman's attention. When she felt that she has ceased, somehow, judging from the rhythm of her breathing, Rukia began to speak up.

"Have you calmed down, Hisana-oneesama?"

She only received silence from the other side.

"Isn't there something you've wanted to tell me? Share with me?" Rukia continued, trying her best to sound persuasive. "If you are worrying about Ichigo… don't be. You might not believe this but, he is someone I could completely trust my life with."

ichigo was taken back. It was the first time he heard that directly from her. He could not help but feel uplifted—her words meant to him that he was the one she trusts the most. Mustering his composure as he tried to fight back the redness threatening his face, he spoke. "I guess I'll just go."

"I am… a coward."

He was about to go out when her voice stopped him from his tracks; same thing happened to Rukia. The door of the closet gradually slithered open, revealing Hisana who was completely free of tears; the two thought that she must have been used to it, though her voice was still a bit unstable.

"…and completely weak." She wore a sad smile on her face. "I must not be a sight to you two right now. I'm sorry… for making you see this side of me… being like a child instead of overcoming my flaws."

"That's not true." Rukia contradicted gently. "Everyone gets to be like that once in a while. You cannot stop your feelings. Instead, accept them and do things to ease them at least."

"That won't do—"

"Aren't you happy with us?"

Hisana fell into silence as her sister's words struck her heart. She couldn't put into words and say how happy she was to be surrounded by the ones she loved. Happiness— a feeling that she has almost forgotten to feel being trapped into coma years ago… and also the same feeling that was almost replaced by sadness and desperation as consequences of her decisions.

"That was the dream I've been living for… and it has already come true. My life is not even worth it as an exchange." Hisana softly stated, staring on the ground. She couldn't bear to look at Rukia in the eyes. "The same dream I also don't deserve to achieve."

It was not that she doesn't feel it; rather, she thought that she has no right to.

"I cannot fully atone for what I had done, Rukia. That no matter how much we talk about this, how you've tried your all to convince me, and no matter how many times I have to apologize for my sins… the … the fact that I had abandoned you at your most vulnerable state… made _his_ life miserable— I just can't pretend that none of them happened and go on with my life. Happiness? I am not worthy enough to receive that. I only did things to satisfy myself… asking help from others yet I couldn't even do anything proper for them in return. I was just being selfish."

When Hisana was discovered to be alive three years after Aizen's defeat, it was found out that she has no recollection of anything that happened after her made-up death. She has no idea of the person who pulled the trick on her. As stated by the old couple who has taken her in, she was in a coma for almost six years and when she had recovered, she showed no signs of having complete amnesia. She clearly remembered everything about her, and most of which were about regrets.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to blame Hisana for feeling that way. The woman had almost lived her life with qualms. She may not have enjoyed her remaining time with the one she loved because of the guilt plaguing on her mind. But it was not like she would let this situation go on, Rukia have decided. Her sister must have some things going on in her head for her to speak up like that. The young Kuchiki princess had to do something, even if she has to force it out from her.

"Then tell me. What would you have done… if things didn't go as they are now?"

Hisana heaved a sigh before answering. Her sister really knew how to pull out the question she was about to answer next. "I wonder why I was kept alive but, it would be better if I wasn't." Ichigo's eyes jerked at her response. "Or I shouldn't have shown up and come back, seeing things fall into their right places… that you are having a great life I couldn't give you… and Byakuya-sama..." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "… should have just forgotten about me."

It was her last statement which threw Rukia over her composure. She was about to say something in defense when Hisana beat her to it.

"I… I came back with the thought of being useful to you… to both of you… a second chance for me to redeem myself. But that didn't happen. I only cause you more troubles to deal with instead."

A moment of silence then followed; a right amount of time for Ichigo to realize one thing: the reason Byakuya almost gave up everything for his wife's sake. Hisana was blinded by her faults in life. She has failed to see the things which kept her precious people to be with her. He must have seen beautiful things from her that kept him attached, and he was determined to make her see that. Only that, time was too cruel to give him the chance of doing so.

Women… were indeed troublesome and complicated. Ichigo smirked inwardly. He then remembered the time he saved Rukia; she told him that she didn't want to be saved by him, and that she has already accepted death. But as stubborn as she was, he didn't follow her, and still saved her.

They were sisters—no doubt. Not only physical-wise, but also in their way of viewing their slipups. Rukia must have realized that, too.

"Onee-sama." Rukia called out as she gestured for Hisana to move out of the closet. "Please allow me to say this."

Complying, she got out of the closet instantly as Rukia guided her. "What is it?"

"You are a complete idiot."

Ichigo's jaw parted in surprise. He knew that she would strike back but he didn't expect her introduction to be that sharp.

"You cannot measure a person's value by counting the deeds he has done for someone." Rukia said as she settled on the bed. Hisana followed and sat beside her. "When you came back, I cannot fully express my happiness. I even spent a lot of time practicing on how I should approach you. It was the first time I've seen you in person, and I was amazed at how beautiful you are, Hisana onee-sama. You're the only family I have… and you're alive. That alone is enough for me to believe that you have not really left me…"

Rukia squeezed her hand and continued. "You should not feel responsible for everything we do for you. They were our decisions, not your faults. Stop being guilty over everything. And you're worthless? Please also leave that idea behind. Nii-sama chose to be with you. To him, you are… worlds far from that."

Hisana began to feel her heart pound against her chest so hard that it almost pained her listening to the words that completely penetrated her. She couldn't deny the truth that she had also wanted someone to tell her that, to hear those statements that clashed with her inner concern, and to give a little hope to herself believing that she was not really a person she persistently alleged she was.

"Nii-sama… you don't know how happy he was when he learned that you were alive. That was the first time I've seen him in such state—even the people outside the household noticed his gradual change from that point." Smile crept its way to Rukia's lips as she remembered that day. "But you also don't know how much he has suffered from losing you." Feeling a sudden weight on her chest, Hisana bit her lower lip. "He is powerful, no doubt about that. But he's not prepared enough to face the loss of someone important to him. Even after I've become part of the clan… it took me a great deal time to be able to unveil his sadness masked by coldness. But he stayed strong, Hisana onee-sama, he stayed strong to hold onto his promise to you."

Rukia began wiping off the droplets of tears spilling out of Hisana's violet orbs with her thumb. "Your sins and weaknesses don't matter to him." She then hugged her. "You've become his everything, onee-sama. Please do realize that."

Hisana felt crying her heart out. She did not know that she held the biggest place in his life. Ever since they met, Hisana always felt very special just being by his side. Outright foolish she was. She loves him, too, but that wasn't enough to equate what he has for her. That only proves that even her feelings weren't also enough.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, sighing. For a guy like him, he surely didn't expect himself listening to a girls' heartfelt talk. But it was worth it, for he was able to attest how strong and at the same time delicate women are.

He was glad that Rukia's words were not put into vain. The woman was extremely troubled about her past, and was completely blaming herself for her incompetence. The only things that stood out in her mind were unpleasant memories. And Rukia… she was trying her best to change her sister's opinion about herself, to remind her that she should trust the people around her more.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty all over again; let this be a motivation for you to move on. People are not condemning you for what you did, but you do. Uplift yourself. We don't want to hear you saying you're giving up after all you've been through."

Rukia tightened her hold on her sister to keep herself from shaking as she remembered the worst incident that happened in her life. "You might be wondering how I could say such things. I may be younger than you are but… I've also got situations I thought I couldn't pass through no matter what I try. I've learned my lessons… the hard way. I fell on the ground countless times before, committed sins I shouldn't have, lost my resolve to stand up and I was ready to face death until some stupid people came and… didn't let me give up." Rukia briefly glanced at Ichigo, who snorted at her little insinuation. "Helplessness… don't think that you are the only one who knew that. We soldiers knew it as its best. That feeling… when someone dear to you die before your own eyes yet you couldn't do anything. I… I had killed my superior unintentionally…" Rukia then squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dismiss the bad feeling she felt before. Ichigo noticed her uneasiness, but he restrained from going to her side. "Ichigo's mother died protecting him when he was still a child. And he… could only call out her name, unable to do anything. And Nii-sama… with all the power and riches he has… he still couldn't prevent you from leaving him…"

Avoiding herself from sending out more tears, Hisana progressively turned to face her sister who continued to talk. "So please, don't just go off and say _I should have just died_ or _I shouldn't have shown up_ because it would only mean that you're giving up on us, and… if you don't want to hurt Nii-sama anyfurther… refrain from saying that to him."

It would be like trying to kill him for the second time, Ichigo thought. That man was extremely dangerous yet he has a very soft spot when it came to his family, most especially Hisana. She was both his strong point and weakness.

Determined, Hisana decided that she would not tolerate any foolishness coming from her anymore. She was too blind about her personal affairs to take other important things in consideration. When she thought that she had taken her steps very carefully… that no one would be affected or get hurt by her actions and decisions along the way.

She must have become selfish in that way.

And now that the matters were beginning to put in order, she wanted—needed to make up for everything she has affected.

"Are you… giving me chance?" Hisana asked politely as small smile began to form on her lips. Despite feeling a little pain in her throat from crying, she did her best to speak up.

"I'm not. _You _give yourself a chance." Rukia answered frankly, smiling back at her. "You merely see the only future you've wanted yet you can't grasp it. It's because you let yourself be held back by what happened in your past. Open your heart, Onee-sama. Even if you have to start from scratch again. I—We will help you. Definitely."

Wiping her remaining tears away, Hisana genuinely beamed. This was the first time she had cried like that—with people witnessing her. She felt like a huge torn has been removed from her heart, and she was able to breathe more comfortably than ever.

"Thank you."

Her eyes reflected so many thoughts of appreciation yet her voice managed to blurt out only two words. But to Ichigo and Rukia, it was more than enough to tell them that she understood everything, will accept anything that comes along her way, that her eyes have opened up for new possibilities… she was up for a change.

Silence ensued in the room until Hisana stifled a giggle, making the other two occupants look at her with oddity.

"I just got lectured by my younger sister." Hisana said, returning to her usual, happy persona. "I must look like a pathetic older sister to you."

Rukia shook her head, disagreeing. "You were never like that to me. Besides, I didn't mean to sound like a lecturer…"

"Still, I'm very grateful to you, and that I have a wonderful Rukia in my life." This made the girl in reference slightly blush. "To you too, Ichigo-kun. Thank you. I'm glad I came here personally." Hisana looked at Ichigo, smiling. He nodded in acknowledgement, telling her that it was nothing.

"But you don't have to go all the trouble of coming here. You could've contacted me from Soul society, or even ask Renji a favor…" Rukia said.

"I can't do that. I don't want to trouble them or you from doing so…" She answered back smoothly as she kept herself from stuttering. "Besides, I also want… uhm… see the World of Living by myself—"

"Without Nii-sama's consent?"

And that hit the point relating to Hisana's flaw in her answer. "I can lie to you no more."

_As I thought._ Rukia sighed. Hisana would definitely not defy the rules regarding going to this world, especially without anyone knowing about her sudden trip—not even her Nii-sama knew what his wife was up to— just to venture out of Soul Society and inconsiderately satisfy herself. She was far, far from that. Rukia briefly looked at Hisana with the sharpness of her eyes. She must have important reasons of going out; a very crucial and confidential matter she wanted to discuss with someone presently not in Soul Society probably.

The raven haired shinigami closed her vision for a moment. That was a possibility. There must be something going on in Soul Society involving her sister that went without being seen by her. She then decided that she must get _that_ out of the woman no matter what.

"Let's just say I got used reading some idiots' minds out there especially when they even try to lie."

Hisana laughed heartily. "I see."

Ichigo grunted at the last comment. He has wanted to reiterate his opinion about women, that they were being difficult, and very dynamic. They recover quite fast than he expected. "I have a feeling that you're referring to me." He stated as he approached the two, finally moving from his spot and gave Hisana a handkerchief he got from his pocket. He might be sort of late handing her that, but he thought it was better than nothing.

Hisana thanked him, obtaining the piece of cloth broidered with beautiful design. Rukia only smirked, crossing her arms. "Oh, so the living statue out there knows how to move after all."

"Give me a break." Ichigo answered nonchalantly. "What did you expect me to do? I was trying to be a gentleman here."

"The keyword there is _trying_."

"Shut up."

Hisana giggled at their exchange. "I think you're both cute."

"Don't change the subject." Ichigo and Rukia said in unison, facing her. Hisana returned a sheepish beam. She sometimes could not help but wonder if she was really the oldest of them.

" Spill it out, Onee-sama." Rukia said. "Your main purpose of coming here."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, curious. "Eh?"

"You got me, Rukia." Hisana stated, her expressions turning into a serious one. She didn't actually intend to evade the issue but, she didn't know how to start it. "What happened earlier was not the reason I came here for but, I'm very happy that you brought out the things I've wanted to hear… my main point of coming here was something that won't do in Seireitei."

Looking at them in the eyes, she continued. "I want you to be wary of suspicious beings, especially pursuers and private assassins coming from Soul Society to annihilate you... though I don't think they can defeat you that easily."

"What… what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a feeling… that someone wants to take me down to my grave."

This time, both Ichigo's and Rukia's breaths quickened. "What?"

"I don't want to go on details because I still have to verify it myself. I had proofs, though. Since I was able to experience them myself…" Hisana looked away from them. "From simple poisons, classic trap—"

"Wait wait wait a minute!" It was Ichigo who intervened, obviously appalled at what she has just told them. "Someone must have been after you but… poisons and traps inside _Byakuya's_ mansion? What kind of joke was that?"

Rukia's eyes still widened in shock, looking down, as beads of cold sweat trickled down her temples. She gripped the bed sheet so hard that Hisana felt the force she was trying to keep in control. She had almost totally forgotten about _that_. The fact that her older sister was beginning to experience such situation only signified that _it_ has already began. _They are definitely on the move._ She wanted to beat herself for being stupid, for forgetting their situation with _them _that has never faded ever since they came.

That they are actually unwanted by most of the nobility, despite being taken in by the current leader of the prestigious Kuchiki clan.

She couldn't blame Ichigo for reacting that way. Hisana must have been trying to keep that matter only to herself, for she didn't want to involve others. That even if she had to suffer alone; she would definitely endure it even if it meant killing her. And that trait of her was the one Rukia disliked the most for she didn't want someone vital to her suffering while she couldn't do anything about it but watch until the last moments. She promised herself that it wouldn't happen again.

But her brother wasn't naïve. He must have realized Hisana's situation and her train of thoughts, and he was definitely taking steps to protect her. He may be doing those in subtle ways so as not to alert her, since he knew it would only cause for her to worry. He might be silent but… he is very protective of his wife.

"it is possible, Ichigo. There are still some people who disliked our presence… especially from the world of nobility." Rukia hissed, clenching her fist. Hisana's face went down.

Ichigo did not know that such old plots to kill still existed. Realizing that it was in Soul Society, where noble clans were the most influential, it wasn't really impossible. But, those people must be truly brave to work like that, being already aware of Byakuya's tremendous power. He then turned to look at Rukia, who was still bothered by the revelation. Hisana might be keeping that to herself all this time, but he was very certain that the man he had to defeat to save Rukia was not going to play dumb about it.

"I-In any case, I have no idea who's behind this, or his real goal… but please be careful. I'm not saying this to elicit your help, or to protect me… but if you get involved and hurt because of me…" Hisana paused, keeping her voice stable. "…I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself."

Rukia gritted her teeth silently. "Your words are implying something."

"If anything happens to me, I—"

"Nothing will happen to you." Ichigo cut her off. He doesn't want to know what would happen, and he knew that Rukia felt the same way as he do. "Byakuya will protect you no matter what the underlying circumstances there are."

He had the urge to say that Rukia, he, and everyone who continued supporting her would do the same thing, but that didn't seem to fit into a statement along with Byakuya. The talk about his wife is what has concerned him the most. He would definitely do whatever it takes him to protect his family, most especially his wife whom he had yearned for. At least he was that kind of man Ichigo knew.

"We have problems that we deal with ourselves but it doesn't mean you are not allowed to share them. You don't want others to be hurt because of you, so you would prefer to suffer alone than to give them even the slightest hint of what you're going through. But that… is a loose way of defending someone. You are not really protecting them." Ichigo stated firmly. "You are only inflicting them more pain by neglecting their concern for you."

Hisana and Rukia both looked at him with large eyes. He must have been keeping that to himself all this time and he shot it all at once when he got the opportunity to. Rukia rarely hears him say such things like that but, she was more than amazed.

"If you truly want to live without troubling others protecting you, set aside your insecurities and become stronger. Then move forward. Leave your past behind, but do not forget it. You can look back only as a reminder for you to do your best and prevent your bad memories from happening again."

Hisana could not help but feel more motivated as she weighed his words on herself. His statements were simple but got a huge impact on her feelings. She then smiled. He and Rukia understood her more than herself. It was a shame but, she had to admit it. She must have perfectly avoided from verbal speaking, but it seemed her actions didn't match well with what she says.

She has wanted to change and move forward, but it was her guilt and self-loathing that prevent her from doing so. But by this time, she would do it without fail— to be strong, to move forward… and to make people around her happy.

"You are the sister of the one who changed my destiny." Ichigo said, smiling at Hisana. He then turned towards the door, ready to leave. "You're one hell of a woman, that's for sure."

That by this time, it was her duty to create a path for her new destiny.

* * *

Kon, in Ichigo's body, trudged his way back to the Kurosaki household irritated. It was already two in the morning, and he didn't quite like the chilly breeze of the air outside as it only made him shiver to no end. Moreover, the fact that when he finally got the chance to meet his Rukia again after such a long time of separation—he was at Urahara's for some reasons— Ichigo suddenly popped out of nowhere and pulled him out of his cotton body, and he eventually ingested the poor modified soul mercilessly. It was the usual, anyway, not that he was complaining. He was just irritated at him which also belonged to the usual lists. And there he was, walking alone in the middle of the night while his rival and Nee-san were off to hunt hollows.

"How boring…" Kon muttered, sighing. "If only a Goddess befallen from the sky to take my breath—"

A woman who was wearing a silky night gown reaching a little above her knees with a white blazer loosely rounded her shoulders standing not far from him suddenly crossed his vision, making him stop from his tracks, even made his breathing to impede.

"…away." He was surely flown away with only the sight of that woman. He knew that he was easily enticed with beautiful beings, but this one was sort of giving a different aura, aside from her apparent beauty. It made him want to go near her, like she was luring him to her side. And when he had the best angle to observe her face, his eyes widened. That woman certainly looked like his Rukia— Kon rubbed his eyes, thinking that he must be dreaming.

But when his gaze fell on her assets, he decided that he wouldn't want to wake up if she was a dream.

"A Godsend angel…!" He didn't waste any more of his time and threw himself to her with open arms, his eyes turning into twin hearts. "ONEE-SAMA~~!"

Hisana was actually the one he was directing himself to and she didn't get the chance to react for things happened way too fast. She has only realized it until someone, a guy, embraced her with no hesitation as it totally broke her from concentrating. "Eh?"

Kon felt like he was in heaven. It was the first time he was not denied by a woman he has set his eyes on.

"Finally…" Kon trailed off with a Casanova tone. Still holding her, he turned to face her, and his heart began pounding loudly. He was like holding his precious Rukia in his arms. He then took advantage of her shock and kissed her on the cheek. "You're—"

"Is that you, Ichigo-kun?"

Kon's lalala world seemed to have stopped. This woman… knew Ichigo!

"You're Ichigo-kun and at the same time you're not." Hisana said. She then felt an abrupt flicker of reiatsu coming from somewhere near them, but she wasn't able to pinpoint its exact location. Choosing not to mind it, Hisana turned to her current companion fully. "Who are you?"

He let the woman off of his arms. He is going to be so dead when the Shinigami Representative found out that Kon harassed an acquaintance of his using his body. "Ano… let me explain—"

"Aha." Hisana muttered, like a light of flash bulb emerging on her head. "You must be Kon."

"You… know…!" Kon almost became panic-stricken. Not only had she known Ichigo, but also him! "You can sense me…?"

"Sort of." Hisana smiled at him.

Kon was truly appalled. Who might this woman be?

"Nice to meet you in person, Kon." Hisana said, bowing. " I am—"

"HELP US!"

Hisana and Kon both turned their heads toward the direction of the voice, only to find a young girl around eight years of age carrying an infant wrapped in a blanket. They have chains on their chest, signifying that they were plus souls.

And if there were souls wandering carelessly, surely hollows were present, too.

The young girl stopped by at them, panting. Hisana knelt down and held the infant, seeing how exhausted the girl was. Too much weight for her age in addition to her stress. "I'm Maya… Please, save my… my b-baby brother… a huge monster is chasing after us…!"

Hisana felt her heart twitched in pain as she witness the young girl's plea and their current state. She felt extreme sympathy for them but, moreover, she needed to help them. If they continue to linger in the world of humans, they would be eaten by hollows in no time. They should be sent to Soul Society immediately, but they have to be secured in a safe place first.

"We must get away from here." Hisana declared, sensing the Hollow's aura getting stronger. She stood up with the baby in her arms while the young girl tugged the hem of her dress.

They were about to move from their spot when they all felt the impulsive surge of spiritual pressure coming from a hollow.

"Watch out!" Kon shouted desperately as he blocked the hollow's attack to protect his current companions.

A loud explosion erupted within the surrounding area. The hollow stepped back, waiting for the wide cloud of smoke to clear up, only to find a yellow-orange barrier shielding the group of people he just attacked. The man who was supposed to be dead from blocking the attack was sitting on the ground with an injury on his arm, eyes broadened.

The hollow then concluded that the carrot-haired boy wasn't responsible for the barricade that seemed to be akin to that of a Shinigami. He then moved his eyes on the woman who was looking at him with determined expression.

She must be the one who did that. The hollow grinned evilly. She also smelt like no ordinary human.

"Are you okay, Kon?" Not stirring from her place, Hisana asked Kon beside her. The young girl, who was at their back, shivered as she clutched her baby brother tightly against her.

"Nee-sama…" Kon stuttered out of shock, his eyes still fixated on her. He couldn't believe at what he has just seen—she has performed an ability that no normal people can in a split-second. Kon fought the idea of her being a Shinigami, for he was not able to sense it from her since the start.

"I'll introduce myself properly afterwards, but for now…" Hisana trailed off, helping Kon to stand up. Please take these children with you, and hide in a safer place for a while."

"But—"

"You can't fight. You're injured. Besides, I can't just stand here and wait until Ichigo-kun wouldn't have a body to go back to." Kon had wanted to respond back that the idiotic hero didn't mind getting his body torn as long as he could protect people, but the woman had shut him up by her kind expression and consideration.

However, he hesitated. She was clearly implying that she would fight that monster alone. She might have some abilities within but he couldn't let a woman battle on her own.

Seeing his unsaid response, Hisana closed her eyes. He may be wondering if she has experiences in fighting. "I know a few tricks. Please trust me." She said, readying herself. When she said that to him, she wasn't lying. She was taught a few basic skills in combating, but her mentors told her that it was only enough to at least protect herself, and that she was not really suited for fighting. But that didn't discourage her—she continued her training until she was already discovered to be alive and taken in custody by Squad Nine's captain Kyouraku Shunsui. So the only ones who knew she could put up some fight were him, and the old couple who were also her masters.

She stopped training after she was transferred in the Kuchiki household. She indulged herself instead in reading books about Shinigami powers when she got the chances to. She engages in physical combat occasionally to shut off the rogues coming after her, but she would do it in a careful, clever way so that no one would be alarmed, especially people within the Kuchiki house who were closely monitoring her.

She knew that her chance of defeating the hollow was very slim. But she should at least divert the hollow's attention away from the people she was with, and she should fulfill the promise she has with Rukia and Ichigo.

She must survive.

"Get away from here. _Now_."

Kon's eyes widened as he recognized the familiar stance Hisana was beginning to form.

"Hadou no Sanjuusan: Soukatsui!"

* * *

Ichigo knew that Rukia was still troubled about what her sister told them. She might not say it, but Ichigo could tell when something was fine with her or not. Plus the exhaustion she was currently trying to hold back within herself, since she has spent more sleepless nights in pursuing hollows than him. He knew that she was being considerate of him, for he has a life to take care of. But he didn't like that— it was also his job to protect his hometown. She shouldn't go secretly and take the responsibility alone.

"Take a break, Rukia. You're clearly out of it." Ichigo said, putting his Zangetsu on his back.

"Mind your own business, fool." Rukia retorted in her normal tone as she went to pick up Sode no Shiraiyuki on the ground. A sudden, stinging pain radiated on her left abdomen caused her to kneel on the floor and clutch it to ease the pain. Closing her eyes, she hissed at the throbbing pain she felt.

Ichigo noticed that and came right after. Kneeling down next to her, he noticed the crimson liquid gradually seeping through the slightly torn cloth on her side. "You're injured! Let's—"

"It's nothing." Rukia tried to get up, but failed. "Don't trouble yourself with something trivial."

Ichigo's veins popped in annoyance. "Idiot! That 'trivial' you say is so going to kill you next time!" He put an arm around her shoulders and supported her up. "I won't let you die due to idiotism!"

"As expected from a fool." Rukia smirked, holding onto him for balance. "Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't worrying about—"

Ichigo and Rukia both kept still as they began to sense an impulsive spurt of clashing spirit powers coming from a place a few streets away from them. There was seemingly a fight that involved a hollow, and the aura of its opponent was getting more obvious and clear to them— their eyes began to widen as they recognize the reiatsu signature coming from someone they did not expect at the slightest.

"Hisana… onee-sama!"

* * *

Hisana continued to run as fast as she can at the opposite direction of where she left Kon and the children. She should be far away from them now, and they must be at a safer place.

She stopped for a while to catch her breath. Her gigai was restricting most of her actions and she could only move for about a human's maximum capability. She bit her lower lip, mad at herself for not bringing any soul candy with her.

"Oh? Stopping already?" Teasing, the hollow trailing after her halted before her. This monster's special ability was regeneration, and his attacks do some quite damage too. It might not have any other skills but, his quick rejuvenation was already giving her so much nuisance to deal with.

Hisana wiped the blood dripping from her mouth. She needed to put more of her reiatsu to inflict some serious damage on her opponent to the very least. That might be able to help her figure out where its true power lies.

But one thing was for sure—it was not any ordinary hollow. Usually, hollows' point of weakness was located on their head. Shinigamis commonly attack the mask part in one quick yet powerful hit to ensure victory. But this hollow was absolutely putting her in a complex situation, as well as her gigai and depleting energy.

"Not really." Hisana said, her lips forming a small curve. "I'm just trying to figure out ways to get along with you."

The hollow laughed conceitedly. "Why not discard that human shell? You might find a way to get along with me… but that is—" The hollow raised its arm, ready to attack. "—if you can survive after this!"

Loud crash exploded the moment Hisana managed to get away from the attack as the monster's arm connected to the ground, creating a huge crater. She landed on the ground successfully, but she began to feel a stabbing sensation in her right leg, making her cringe in pain.

"Oh, you're tough." The hollow continued to tease, for it loved torturing its victims first before murdering them cruelly. "That just makes me all excited on how I should tear you apart!"

Hisana then began to move and perform a few hand seals. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your throat!" She chanted, placing her arms forward. "Bakudo no Kyuu: Geki!"

Red light immediately engulfed the hollow and made him unable to move about, completely paralyzing him. "You wench!" It shouted angrily, struggling hard from the spell.

_That wouldn't take for too long. I've got to hurry! _Hisana closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath. She was about to state another spell when her eyes caught something—someone whom she thought was in a place where there was no harm.

The young girl they were trying to save earlier, Maya, suddenly appeared in the area. And when she has spotted Hisana, she immediately ran to her side.

"Onee-san! I—I can't leave you here alone…!" Maya shouted as she dashed towards her, totally disregarding the presence of the hollow. She must be thinking that it was already safe now that the hollow was sealed.

But the girl didn't understand the situation. Hisana only caused a temporary paralysis on his movements—he would eventually break out from it as soon as he gathers most of his energy into it. That was why she has to support it with another kidou.

It didn't take any longer when Hisana's prediction came true. The hollowed growled angrily, mustering all its strength to break free from the spell, and it was successful.

"MAYA-CHAN!" Hisana cried out desperately, completely horrified. She couldn't think of anything now as panic dispersed all over her body, making her unable to produce a logical decision. That was when her instincts came into dominance, and ran hurriedly to where the girl was as she paid no attention to the feeling of pain that now radiated throughout her body.

"Die, insects!" The hollow snarled as he swung his limb with full force in their direction.

Just as its hand came in contact with her barrier, Hisana was able to get and shield the girl with her body just in time. But the excessive strength that the hollow exerted was too much for her barrier to receive—they were eventually thrown away due to the pressure of the attack. Hisana embraced the girl tightly against her as her back slammed onto the tree very hard. She cried out in pain, feeling her body shatter into pieces. She finally lost her grip on the girl as they both fell on the cold ground flatly.

"Game over? How boring!" The hollow said, gradually approaching its knocked out opponents.

Hisana's body trembled in weakness as she tried to get up. However, her body seemed to have fallen in defeat from the extreme attack that she has just received. She lifted her head up a little and saw Maya unconscious. Blood then came running down her temples as she tried to move again, but failed. She cursed under her breath.

She doesn't want to give up, now that she has finally got the opportunity to renew herself and fight. As the hollow came nearer to them, the more her body could not respond to her pleas. She then started to feel the weight on her eyelids, threatening to close down.

"I acknowledge your perseverance but…" The hollow said and prepared his final attack. Yellow beam began forming on his head and mustered its reiatsu on it. "This is your end!"

Before Hisana could wonder where the Sakura petals dancing around her came from, she has already succumb into darkness.

* * *

_Little by little,_

_everything is slipping through my fingers..._

_yet my soul is still standing here,_

_my heart faces forward. _

* * *

Hisana slowly opened her eyes as she prepared herself getting into consciousness. The light coming from the ceiling slightly irritated her eyes and she shot her hand up to cover them. She was beginning to understand that she was in a room but it was completely different from where was first brought up. The air surrounding her was calm, total silence was evident in contrast to what she has experienced earlier.

_Eh?_ When realization finally broke into her, her eyes shot open and she sat up instinctively. "Maya-chan!"

"Hisana-oneesama." A raven-haired girl clad in shinigami robe came into her vision. "Are you okay?"

"Rukia." She recognized her younger sister but Rukia was not the only one in there with her. There was Ichigo, and two people she doesn't recognize. Rukia then told her that they were at Urahara's place. And when her eyes fell on the last person, she gasped inwardly. "Renji-kun."

"Hello there, Hisana-san." Renji greeted, grinning.

Hisana slowly smiled back at him. She then scanned her surroundings to spot certain people she was expecting to be with her. Renji noticed her action, and he responded. "If you're looking for the young girl and her brother, don't worry. I already sent them to Soul Society." She sighed in relief, thankful that they were safe now. "Maya-chan is grateful to you… and she said that she wanted to see you again someday."

Rukia stared at her older sister who has shown gladness at what she had heard. The young shinigami had learned the whole story through Renji, who has seen and witnessed everything that happened to Hisana and her companions the moment a hollow appeared and attacked them. But that was not the only thing that surprised her.

Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, was there with him the whole time, too.

When she and Ichigo arrived at the scene where reiatsus were strongly felt, they were greatly taken aback. The whole area was seemingly turned into a battle field. And that was when they realized the presence of other shinigamis—Byakuya was carrying his unconscious wife in his arms. Blood was all over her body, her spiritual power might not be stable at that time but she was not in great danger. He put his haori around her, and he began to move towards them. Rukia couldn't quite put into words how to describe her brother's expression that time, but it was somewhere along the line of relief and… hatred.

Until Renji came running towards their position and told them the whole story. He and Byakuya were already present in the World of Living even before the whole mess had started. They were supposed to check things out from Urahara's place first when Byakuya sensed Hisana's spiritual force, and they immediately fled to where she was. They eventually spotted her wandering in a park, alone, in the middle of the night. Renji was ready to jump in and greet her when Byakuya stopped him, telling him to stay still for a while. He had no idea on what was going in his captain's mind when he told him that until things started to heat up.

They were indeed there the whole time, but what staggered Ichigo and Rukia the most was when Renji and, most especially Byakuya, did nothing but follow her in secrecy.

Renji's words resonated in Rukia's head as she remembered what he said.

"_Don't even think I didn't try to help them. I desperately wanted to tear that hollow into shred pieces but Taichou restrained me."_

Ichigo went frantic that time and tried to ask Byakuya personally the reason he did that. But the sixth division captain shrugged him off, telling him that it was not of his concern. But Rukia understood him. He may have his reasons of doing so, even if it was something against him.

"_I don't know but I think Taichou has something up in his head. It may be not obvious to others but I can feel that he was also restraining himself from going to her side, and kill the one who was trying to hurt his wife."_

He must have realized Hisana's resolve to move on and start anew.

Hisana might not be saying anything to him, but Rukia believed that he has understood her more than anyone could.

Rukia almost lost herself in her thoughts when Hisana's gentle voice made her back to the present. "You two might be…?"

The girl with a bubbly orange hair beamed at her. "I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you Hisana-san!"

"Ah, you're Orihime-chan." Hisana said, smiling. "You're really a cheerful girl, like what Rukia told me. You must be the one who healed me. Thank you very much." She then bowed to her in appreciation.

Inoue waved her hand, embarrassed. "No, no! It's nothing. We just happen to pass by… it's really nice seeing you in person, Hisana-san. You really look like Kuchiki-san!"

"It's only the appearance, Inoue. Nothing more—" Ichigo attempted to butt in but he was immediately hit by Rukia. He winced in pain.

Hisana laughed. Then she turned her attention on the person beside Inoue. "And you might be… Ishida-kun?"

Ishida Uryuu nodded, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, you're right… but how…?"

"Rukia talks a lot about you too. She told me that you're almost good at everything… "

"Good at everything?" Ichigo reiterated.

Renji smirked at Ichigo. "Easy, Ichigo. Your envy is showing."

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo retorted madly.

And before a fight could ensue, Hisana continued. "And that you're especially good at sewing. I wanted to see you doing that someday…"

Ishida nodded, smiling. "You are mostly welcome, Hisana-san."

"Onee-sama… are you sure you're already alright?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Hisana could see Rukia's unvoiced concern about her condition. "I am alright, Rukia. I apologize for making you worry about me…"

Rukia shook her head, disagreeing. "No, I should be the one apologizing… if I had only arrived a little earlier…"

"It's was a wonderful experience for me, Rukia." Hisana touched her cheek gently, letting her sister know that there was nothing to feel sorry for. "It was my decision to fight, not your fault." Rukia smiled as she remembered her own words restated by her. "So let it go, okay?"

Renji has finally understood why his captain behaved that way earlier. Hisana must be struggling from her personal confusion, and he was being considerate of his wife's feelings that he even set aside his own need to protect her at all costs.

"Renji-kun…" Hisana called and Renji complied. "Thank you for letting me fight earlier."

All of them glanced at her, surprised. She has very keen senses after all.

"So you did sense us." Reji said, sighing. "But I'm not supposed to be thanked by you. I wouldn't have realized the situation if Taichou hadn't hinted it."

Hisana smiled. Her husband… despite not knowing her plans, he was able to figure out what she was trying to do. "I did sense you but only when I had felt a sudden flicker of spiritual energy…"

"Ah, that was mine. When the Hollow att—"

"No, I'm referring to the moment I met Kon."

Renji felt silent for a while. He just couldn't tell them directly that it came from his companion. But it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, save Hisana.

"Judging from that pause, it must have come from _him_." Ichigo taunted. "Oh, Byakuya's having hard time controlling his reiatsu? It's a piece of cake for him to do that!"

"That piece of cake you're telling me became a mountain in size when we saw Kon, in _your proud body_, running towards her like a hungry dog and jumped on her." Renji paused, eyes narrowing at the memory.

Ichigo's face turned white. So that was the reason behind Byakuya's murderous intent when he and Kon approached him. His body's going to be a minced meat later on—he needed to find Kon as soon as possible!

Rukia's slapped her forehead with her palm lightly, thinking how Kon always managed to get a dangerous timing filling his desires—in Ichigo's body nonetheless. That would only fuel her brother's unspoken irritation to Ichigo. "Stupid Kon."

"I thought he was pretty cool keeping his temper in control as he sees his wife gets harassed by some perverts." Renji continued. "If I were him, I think I'd be on a rampage already."

Considering Bykuya's supreme skills, the fact that his perfect reiatsu control went wrong in an understated way only meant that the scene he just witnessed was not really fine for him—no, it was absolutely a _violation_ to him.

In Ichigo's mind, it meant death in an instant.

"His silence is more dangerous than your rampage, Abarai-san. Kurosaki should know that better than any of us." Ishida said, sly smile on his face. "Well then, I think it would be safe to say condolence to you, Kurosaki, when he gets back here."

Hisana looked at them curiously. She did not actually understand what they were really discussing about but they might be referring to her husband's attitude when it came to some concepts in a husband-wife relationship.

"Ah, Hisana-san…?" It was Inoue who asked. "You didn't dodge, or get away from him or something like that…?" Personally experiencing things like that, she got used to it, but she never accepted them like Hisana did.

"I was too preoccupied tracing reiatsus that time… so I didn't notice him coming to me." Hisana explained unaffectedly. "I first thought he was Ichigo-kun, being in his body like that… then the moment I realized he's not really Ichigo-kun was when he kissed me."

The rest of the group gasped. Renji's face didn't change, for he had already known that. And Hisana only wondered why they were reacting that way like it was something big.

"I was surprised, I admit that, but I thought it was just a form of greeting in Japan so I didn't mind. And that he slipped while in the process, so I thought I should catch him." Hisana added. "It's not a problem to me anyway."

Ichigo couldn't control his mixed emotions anymore. Kon has just tried harassing her, in front of the overprotective Kuchiki Byakuya, and this woman didn't even try shooing him away! In fact, it was alright with her.

He had to reconstruct his words earlier—Rukia and Hisana have similarities physically, but when it came to men troubles, Hisana was definitely more naïve than her younger sister. She may have keen senses, however, she lacked the ability to sense the wrath coming from his husband!

"First of all, Hisana-san, I don't—and will never greet that way!" Ichigo thought that she'd be the last one he'd greet like that. "Second, I don't slip towards a woman. It would hurt my pride." His veins twitched. "And lastly, the most important of all…"

He stood up suddenly, and stared at his hands, unbelieving at what he—his body has just done.

"It's going to be MY problem!" Ichigo blurted out. "Not only will I get killed… but… I… I mean my body— has… did—to…Hisana-san—" The man in distress couldn't even continue what he wanted to say. "…my image! Huwaaa!"

All of them sweat-dropped.

Hisana laughed uncertainly. "I think… it wasn't really a big deal for him, Ichigo-kun. Don't worry. He's not the kind of man who'll get mad without understanding the circumstances." She said, but their faces didn't seem to agree with what she was implying. "Besides, Kon… he's not like what you're thinking… in fact, he saved us without wavering."

From that moment, they seemed to have settled on one statement: She is incredibly dense.

"You have my sympathy this time, Kurosaki." Ishida said.

Rukia sighed in defeat, and then she smiled. She was thinking of telling her sister a few more things about her brother.

Renji then cleared his throat. He couldn't really blame her thinking like that—they were separated for how many years, and his captain might be a bit different from what he used to be when she was still with him. Her statements completely imply that her husband was not that shallow to be engulfed with anger, but little did she know, it was only applied to situations that didn't involve her.

In simpler terms, he was wordlessly possessive of her.

"Anyway…" The red-haired shinigami trailed off, trying to change the topic before his captain arrives from his business. He was currently in a room where he could contact Soul Society and report. "I am still surprised that you could put up a fight well, Hisana-san."

Hisana's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about that. "I still have a few things to tell you…"

But Rukia didn't feel the need to for she has already known that. Her sister came back to them with full of surprises. And she was glad that Hisana was willing to tell them everything.

"I was taught a few skills about fighting, mostly about self-defense, by the couple who took me in. And that was… several years after I've recovered from coma. The three of us lived in a place very far from the Seireitei." Hisana smiled as she reminisced those times with the people whom she thought of as a family. "Then I ran into Shunsui-san… I thought of feigning having amnesia at first, but he was really clever. We got along and then I told him everything." She stopped, and then continued. "I don't know who put me into coma, how I was able to get away from the house, or who cured my supposed weak body… there are still a lot of things I couldn't understand, so I've decided to take my time and learn these things little by little…"

They all fell in awe hearing the story she narrated herself. The mysteries surrounding Hisana intrigued them from within. Rukia has learned that already, but by this time, she could feel Hisana's determination of knowing everything she needed to understand. She smiled. She will help her achieve that, definitely.

The silence that followed was broken completely when someone cracked the door of the room open, revealing a crying Kon still in Ichigo's body. He then lunged towards Hisana and hugged her. "I'm glad you're safe!" Hisana flinched a bit, still feeling pain from her wounds. But she didn't mind it; instead, she patted his head gently. "Kon…"

Renji and Ichigo's eyes went doughnuts in size. They were surprised at themselves for they weren't able to block Kon from going straight to Hisana— Ichigo was kind of amazed how fast Kon moved that moment— and that the woman, despite her current condition and knowing his nature, she still accepted him with gentleness.

Ishida and Inoue was surprised at what they have just seen from Kon. But the image of Kurosaki Ichigo clinging to Hisana like a kid somewhat disturbed the Quincy.

"Kon! She's still hurting!" Rukia reprimanded him. She was about to move when Ichigo beat her to it, an annoyed expression clearly visible on his face.

"I don't want to!" Kon stubbornly replied. "I want to be with Onee-sama!"

"Shut up! Not with my body!" Ichigo began detaching Kon, but the one occupying his body currently resisted and kept his hold onto Hisana.

"Looks like Kon has found a new sister, Rukia." Renji teased. Rukia ignored him.

"It's okay, Rukia, Ichigo-kun." Hisana stated, smiling. He must be worried for her. She just left him, together with the children, without clearing up something about her after all. "Besides, I owe him an explanation."

"And I will tell you again that IT IS NOT OKAY!" Ichigo insisted, putting more force on pulling him away from her.

"You don't need to e-explain to me, Onee-sama. For I have already known the truth." Kon said, still embracing her. "That you're actually Kuchiki Rukia-neesan's older sister, and that you are currently—"

"—married to the most dangerous man on both Earth and Soul Society." Ichigo finished Kon's sentence. "You'll have to pray first a million times to a God stronger than him before you can make a move on her!"

Kon's grip on her gradually loosened, feeling at total loss. His onee-sama, as asserted by Ichigo, is currently married to a man he has no idea who. "I-Is that true, Onee-sama…?"

Hisana meekly nodded.

Much to Ichigo's horror, Kon cried out loud, animated tears coming down from his eyes. "HUWAAA!"

"Don't cry you idiot! Waa!" Ichigo almost shouted in desperation. He has just seen his body cry like that and it was a total shame on his part! "That's my body!"

"Ahuh." Inoue muttered, clapping her hands together. "That was the first time I've seen you cry like that, Kurosaki-kun."

Renji burst out laughing. Ichigo's crying image was so much for him to handle. Ishida snickered.

Kon subsequently went to Hisana's side and put his arms around her once more, but this time he buried his face onto her chest, making Hisana draw back in surprise.

And Ichigo became more hysterical. Redness tinted his cheeks, realizing Kon's bold move. "You—I—my face… on her… on her—"

Renji stopped laughing, his jaws parted at the scene before him. "O-Oi!" Ishida did the same; Inoue clamped her mouth with her hand.

And Rukia, was not able to react when she saw the danger that Ichigo was trying to spell out for them.

"Are you not going to relinquish that hold on my wife, Kurosaki Ichigo?" A deep, domineering tone coming from the door was heard. They all looked at the owner of the voice as they all felt the sudden decrease of temperature within the room, and they felt like hell was surrounding them. But Hisana was only surprised at his sudden intrusion, and not by his impending resentment.

Kon immediately detached himself from her and looked at the intruder. His eyes almost bulged out as he recognized the familiar face of the man whom he couldn't bear to be with due to fear.

He didn't know what he has gotten himself into. That _he_ was the reason Ichigo persistently avoiding dealing with—the living danger who was the brother of his Nee-san…

And now he knows that he was the man currently married to his Nee-sama!

"Byakuya-sama." She muttered. When he didn't look back at her, she then went to trace his line of vision and it fell on Kon's current position. "Ah, this is Kon, Byakuya-sama. He's currently in Ichigo-kun's body…"

The rest of them were amazed at how she could to talk him naturally as if she hasn't recognize what her husband was currently emitting.

"I see." His expressions remained stoic, yet they all felt his spiritual pressure increased. "Then I shall introduce my blade to you, too." His hand made its way to his zanpakutou gradually, making them all wince.

Kon and Ichigo gulped in terror.

"I think you should start practicing living in Soul Society, Kurosaki." Ishida concluded then. "You are so dead."

He decided that he was not really ready for that.

* * *

"Hisana."

The said woman turned to look at the owner of the voice and found the captain of the sixth division making his way towards her. It was almost past five am in the morning, three hours had already passed since the encounter with the hollow. The people Hisana was with earlier were currently at the underground—she felt curious as they told her that it really existed—and that they would be waiting for them there, for she, Byakuya and Renji would be going back to Soul Society already and continue her treatment there.

Her husband stopped right before her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, Byakuya-sama." Hisana answered in a gentle tone as she tried to get up from her sit. Byakuya told her to stay immobile for her to take more rest but she insisted kindly. Unable to deny her request, he helped and pulled her up carefully, making her cling to him for balance. But a sudden feeling of vertigo made her gradually lose her grip on his robes and was about to fall down when he secured his arm around her and draw her more tightly against him.

"You're still unwell." Looking at her, Byakuya's features seemed to be melting little by little.

Hisana took this chance to hold him completely, burying her face on his chest. She had actually wanted to take the opportunity of talking to him, tell him everything she wanted to say, but she didn't exactly know how and where to start. It seemed like she was turned mute the moment her thoughts and feelings clashed within her heart and mind. She could only tauten her grip on him, and wished if they could stay like that even for a while.

Despite not being verbally said, Byakuya could feel her desire to talk but she was restrained by uncertainty. He then secured both of his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You do not need to oblige yourself in telling me everything." His gentle voice made her eyes droop, soothing her. Like it was telling her that everything is alright. In spite being known as unemotional, merciless warrior, he was actually gentle and kind in his own ways. His aloofness must also be partially her fault, and the tragedies he has experienced from before. Moreover, he is the head of the Kuchiki clan, and a captain; he has to handle his people in a way they wouldn't underestimate him and to stay strong. But that didn't really matter to her, for he was the one who has significantly changed her life… and the man she loved the most.

As her husband, he has the right to know what was going on with her. But he didn't do that, because he has too much respect for her feelings that it even hurt his own. But they couldn't go on just like that, Hisana thought.

"That won't do, Byakuya-sama. You're telling me something in contrary to what you truly feel." Hisana turned to face him, smiling. "I… I promised myself not to run away anymore…. to finally let go what happened and to accept all the things that would come in my way."

Byakuya fell silent. It was the first time she talked to him like this.

"I hope you would allow me to tell you this little selfishness of mine." The man gestured for her to continue, and she complied. "I want to become a Shinigami."

Saying that he was not surprised to the very least was an understatement. His wife has just told him something he had not really expected for her to say. Deep within him, he doesn't want to allow her entering the world of Shinigamis. Its path was covered with mud, thick thorns and he doesn't want her to experience that.

He could go on a list of why he's not in favor of her taking that way, but the determination written on her face easily made him surrender into vulnerability.

"… or just someone enough to protect her precious people." She continued. His reaction just now was expected, but she couldn't let it affect her resolve. "I want to get stronger. For Rukia, for the people important to me… and for you…" She touched his cheek gently. "I… I want to make you happy. I will do my best to reciprocate all the love you've given me, Byakuya-sama."

Her words continued to make his mind go blank, and he was unable to react properly. This Hisana, the only woman he has ever loved, has just confessed something he had been waiting for, and relieved him from his thoughts of being in a one-sided relationship… that HIsana doesn't really feel the same way as he does.

But Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't let a woman take his ability in speaking, he decided.

"Well said." He stated in his usual tone, smirking. "Though I do not think you could match what this," He guided her hand on his chest, referring to his heart. "has for you."

Hisana then began to feel the increasing intimacy of his face to hers, closed her eyes as his mouth made a contact on her own. The first was a quick, chaste greeting between their lips but when Byakuya dived in for the second time, she felt lost in their world. It became greedy, and hungry for each the other's affection and interest. His other hand made its way to her soft, silky hair as his kiss went passionate and feverish.

It didn't take any later when Hisana broke their activity as her need for air became more demanding. She still felt weak standing up on her own but Byakuya kept his hold on her. He then kissed her forehead, feeling relatively more than happy, and she began to speak again.

"I don't know how I should start telling you what I feel right now… If I tell you I'm thankful to you, it would be something you would have to expect from me for you've been helping me since I met you. If I tell you I'm sorry, you won't need it. But if I let you know that you have my heart and soul instead, would you listen to me and accept them?"

He has the best woman he could ever ask for.

"I will." He answered as he nuzzled on her neck.

"Then you have my word, Byakuya-sama."

They were going to have a lot of things to talk about when they got back to their home.

* * *

"I-It's amazing!" Hisana blurted out in amazement as she scrutinized the huge spot under the place she was treated earlier. She and Byakuya were already in the underground area within Urahara's store to prepare going back to Soul Society. "Who knew a place like this ever existed!"

Tessai, the caretaker of the place, cried in joy animatedly due to Hisana's reaction. "Thank you for appreciating this."

"You're welcome. It's really surprising." Hisana said, smiling. Then the group spotted them and eventually approached them.

"Taichou, preparation is already complete." Renji said. Byakuya nodded and turned to look at Hisana.

"Everyone, our meeting might be short but… I was really glad to be with you even for a small time." Hisana told them, giving them her most genuine smile. "Thank you all for helping me. I owe you a lot." She then bowed at them in appreciation.

"Huwa! We will miss you Hisana-san! Be sure to come back and visit us if you can… " Inoue said cheerfully.

"I will do that. I'll be sure to properly ask permission first before I do that." Hisana said sheepishly as Byakuya's thin gaze went on her.

"Have a safe trip, Hisana-san." Ishida bid her farewell courteously. Hisana appreciated it, and she told her that she would like to learn his techniques in sewing someday. He would gladly edify her, he affirmed.

"Hisana-oneesama… See you soon." Rukia spoke as she approached her. "Please get well immediately and… don't do anything reckless again. "

Hisana hugged her. "You don't know how much I'm blessed to have a sister such as you."

Rukia then moved to face her brother and politely bowed before him. "Nii-sama, thank you." She was thankful to him for saving her sister, and unconditionally understanding his wife even though she didn't tell him anything at all. Byakuya understood what she was trying to say. His face remained stoic, and replied in low baritone. "It is nothing."

Hisana then noticed the absence of certain someone whom she was expecting to be there at least before she go, seeing Ichigo obviously in his body already. "Ano… where is Kon…?"

A momentary pause followed since Hisana's inquiry of that someone. They were quite surprised– for the very short time they had been together, she must have been grown attached to him.

Before Hisana could add something to what she asked, Ichigo immediately answered, feeling it was somewhat his responsible when it came to him.

"Kon isn't here. He already went home because he doesn't want to see you off." The orange-haired shinigami representative answered certainly. It was the truth; after they went out of the room for her to rest, the modified soul felt that his very essence has come out of its shell. He seemed lifeless learning the truth about Hisana. He was surely fond of her; his attachment could be compared to his connection to Rukia, even if they only shared a small amount of time together.

"I-I see…" Hisana muttered, and they all noticed sadness crossed her features. "I guess—"

"NEE-SAMAAAAAAA~~!"

They all turned to a small lion-cat stuffed toy running wildly towards their spot, and it stopped a few inches away from Hisana. Its eyes glimmered with tears as it continued to stare at her.

Hisana knelt down to pick up the plushie toy and her face changed into a happy one. "Kon! You came!" She then embraced him innocently, leaving him in pure feeling of paradise.

But the rest didn't miss the subtle twitch of Byakuya's facial muscles. Before they could react any further, he snatched the living toy out of his wife's embrace and stared at it with impassive look. She eyed him curiously, surprised at his sudden action.

"This is," Byakuya trailed off. "a modified soul in a synthetic form."

"It was Ichigo's discovery, Nii-sama." Rukia explained.

"Oh. There are still a few uses left in your brain after all."

Ichigo's face flamed in anger. "WHAT?"

Kon's horrified expression was replaced by a determined one. He then pointed his small arm on Byakuya, like he was controlled by some unreasonable spirit for making him turn against the feared sixth division captain in an instant. "I will promise on this day, Kuchiki Byakuya! That I will save Nee-sama from your clutches like I did with Nee-san!..." The rest went to look at Ichigo with illusive arrows pointing at him, and he only twitched. "… I will wait for the time you two to break up and I will make her MINE!"

Ichigo, Ishida and Renji seemed to have forgot hauling their jaws up after witnessing Kon's proclamation. Rukia only sighed in irritation. Inoue and Tessai were the only ones who were amazed in a positive way at Kon's guts. Hisana sweat-dropped, giggling doubtfully.

Her husband may be calm most of the times, but he could be easily provoked occasionally even if it doesn't show on his face.

"I see." Byakuya then closed his eyes for a moment and eventually threw Kon callously to where Ichigo was. Kon landed on his butt and was about to retaliate when Renji picked him up and shook him.

"I'd like to see you try that but I prefer seeing you live your life to its fullest." Renji said as he tossed Kon to Ichigo.

Hisana smiled. "I was surprised, Kon. I didn't know you have a connection to my husband just like what Ichigo-kun has."

"I thought we have already cleared that up, Hisana-san." Ichigo grunted.

She only beamed at him in response, and continued. "But I'd like to see that from you, too. I'll be waiting."

Kon's eyes glimmered with optimism. Byakuya narrowed his look on her.

"Do not endow him with false hopes."

And the rest of them agreed. Rukia's sister could be an unintentional sadist in some ways.

Hisana shook her head, defending herself. "But I think you're cuter in that form, Kon. I wish I could take you home."

Renji and Ishida snickered silently at her first statement as they realized another meaning behind it. Ichigo snorted in grasp of the unintended implication.

"I will stay here, Nee-sama. Until I have the power to get you." Kon proudly avowed. "Besides, don't compare me to this creature!" He pointed Ichigo. "I am so much more capable than him!"

"Oh." Hisana began to understand the flaw on what she said earlier. "I didn't mean to compare you… well, you are indeed in a different level from him…"

Kon felt his nose lengthened in confidence. "That is the truth—"

"You are cute… and Ichigo-kun," She put her thumb up and winked at Ichigo. "…is definitely a young, handsome man."

Ichigo turned red.

And Byakuya constricted his eyes on her once again. "I told you not to offer any artificial hopes."

"But I'm not." Hisana disagreed once again, insisted that she was telling the truth. "Besides, his attractiveness is not the only great thing about him…" She trailed off; her features became softer as she remembered his words that hit her very hard. "He has inspired me. A lot. Same with Rukia."

Ichigo and Rukia both nodded and gave her a convivial look.

"I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to your family but… please tell them I'm really grateful to them." Ichigo told her that he would report it to his family. "Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm in your debt. Please take care of my sister."

And before Rukia could disagree from what she said the last, Ichigo didn't give her chance to and replied with determination. "I will."

Hisana closed her vision as Byakuya held her hand. They looked at each other for a moment, as if they were conversing through their eyes.

"Okay, here we go everyone." Renji declared as he drew his sword out and opened a gate to Soul Society. "I bid thee farewell!"

Hisana waved her other hand, bidding them goodbye. The group spontaneously bid theirs, too. The three of them were to go inside a seemingly pitch dark room when Rukia suddenly hindered them.

"Excuse me, Onee-sama. I would just like to ask." They all turned to look at her as she continued. "How did you manage to get into this world without Nii-sama's help?"

She got a point. Ichigo said that he also got the same question before but he has forgotten to ask. They all then averted their gaze on Hisana and wait for her to answer.

"Hmm." She mumbled, tracing her every memories of what happened before she got into the World of Living. "I secretly contacted Kuukaku-san… then after I got the chance to sneak out of the house, though it was really tough… she helped me though she initially interrogated me to a certain extent. Then I thought of using Ichigo-kun as an excuse for the first try, and she was convinced. I was supposed to pass through the gate alone when Yoruichi-san appeared all of a sudden… and then she accompanied me until here." Hisana said, reciting her experience. "People are especially generous, I feel so blessed."

She then told Tessai graciously that she was thankful to them for taking care of her in her first time being in this world. He accepted, and said he would pass her message to them without fail. The people in Urahara's place seemed to be out for some unknown reason and Tessai was the only one left to attend to their visitors' needs.

And those visitors seemed to have been too surprised at her story to even make a comment. But it was not the same in her husband's case.

"You did not tell me that." Byakuya sternly spoke to her, putting a bit more pressure on her hand he was holding.

"I-I forgot." She replied sheepishly. "I am truly sorry, Byakuya-sama, for going without your assent."

"You sneaked out, went straight to the Shiba's without worrying for your safety." He continued, looking at her openly. "That is absolute laxity, Hisana."

She only smiled at him in return.

The others could only gape at their husband and wife interaction. They didn't expect Byakuya to openly express his affection for her in that way, in front of them above all.

"Did Urahara Kisuke do unnecessary things to you?"

"He just helped me with the gigai. He did not… do anything you would not tolerate."

"You hesitated."

"I am telling the truth, Byakuya-sama. I will never lie to you."

"And you're friends with Shihouin Yoruichi." Byakuya could barely hide the twitch of his lips as he mentioned her name.

"I do not find any fault with that. And besides, she is really nice to be with." Hisana answered frankly, turning to face Byakuya. "Any other questions?"

"I find nothing wrong with a husband wanting to learn his wife's movements."

"You're right." She said, slowly removing her hand from him. "But your dissatisfaction is showing, Byakuya-sama. I cannot help but feel bad as your wife for disappointing you."

He was about to say something when Hisana tip-toed and kissed him fully on the lips. It was only a simple, chaste kiss but it was enough to make others gasp literally.

Kon was fairly devastated.

Ishida covered Inoue's eyes with his hand impulsively as redness highlighted his cheeks, eliciting displeasure from the girl he prevented to witness that bold action of Hisana. She failed to see that scene, but she wasn't the only one.

Rukia immediately kicked Ichigo in anger for covering her whole face with both of his hands instinctively, just like what Ishida did. "What are you trying to pull out, Kurosaki Ichigo?" She hissed dangerously.

Forgetting the pain he has just received, he then replied, his cheeks still tinted with pink hue. "Parental Guidance."

And before she could retaliate and beat the hell out of the Karakura's hero, the man who was been the victim of the surprise kiss suddenly muttered something which made Ichigo think that the world has just began revolving the other way around.

"Alright. Forgiven."

That Kuchiki Byakuya, the walking menace who possesses an unparalleled sub-zero persona in both worlds, was actually a simpleton at heart.

* * *

_...and flows like the wind._


End file.
